Under Dark Skies We Move
by FantasyCrest
Summary: A dream can mean many things, even meeting for those never meant to. A chance encounter between Aqua and Noctis creates an unexpected situation that may influence the next stage of their lives. A Kingdom Hearts/FF XV one shot. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome. Warning: spoilers for the games.


**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! So here's a new one shot I was working on. Truth be told I don't remember what exactly led to this piece's conception but I do know the base idea was simply "what if Aqua and Noctis met?" I took a lot of liberties with this mainly from more recent developments like 0.2 A Fragmentary Passage and more recent stuff from the Union Cross game and its counterparts. So fair warning we've got spoiler stuff from both games. I have more to say but that at the end for now I hope you like this. I do not own Final Fantasy XV or the Kingdom Hearts series in any way, shape or form. Read on.**

* * *

Under Dark Skies We Move

A Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy XV One Shot

Aqua blinked open her blue eyes. She had no idea where she was now.

One minute she'd been falling through the dark as the world dissolved out from under her and now she was here.

Standing up she looked around her. There was nothing but dark sand around at least that she could see though some of it looked wet and there were pools of water put here and there. Luckily she hadn't gotten wet.

"Luckily no dwellers of the da_ heartless" she corrected to herself "got to me either."

Aqua looked around at the almost luminous blue sky above her. "This is new… am I at the edge of the Realm of Darkness?"

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth then she heard a strange sound.

"Uf, ow, ow, ruff!"

Right away Aqua looked toward the sound. "That sounds almost like a dog…" Aqua then blinked and shook head as she thought _but that can't be right no animal could survive here or no normal one anyway…_

But then the sound came again.

"Uf, ow, ow, ruff!"

Looking towards the sound again Aqua hesitated but then she took a step forward her boots crunching on the soft sand.

She wandered in this manner with no sign of life at all before she realized she was beginning to climb upwards after a moment and before she knew it she cleared a rise and halted as the portion of the world she knew changed a bit drastically as going down the sands and to her left a water flowing up and down like the tides was just there and moving back and forth.

Tracing the water Aqua realized there had been a solid body she'd moved parallel too but with no movement and this place formed how it was not to mention how clear the water is she couldn't see it.

Aqua turned her attention back to the tides before her and had to do a double take.

Where there once was no one now a boy stood the tides just falling short of his boots.

Cautiously moving forward Aqua examined him. He had black hair, deep blue eyes, and dressed head to toe in black.

Aqua could sense light, a strong one too coming from him but also a moderate darkness. Seeing his eyes Aqua could tell what it was. A deep sadness…

 _This isn't a good place to fall to darkness_ Aqua thought and if this young man has been here for so long with that light and hasn't given in he won't fall now if she has anything to say about it. She made a promise to guide anyone who got lost here and she was going to keep it!

Clearing her throat, she said "greetings."

The boy gave a start and looked at her tensely his hands flexed as if almost ready to grab something but after giving her a look he relaxed and let his head drop before he raised it again a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before his face scrunched for a moment as if remembering something before saying "and uh… hi?"

Aqua offered an uncertain smile and nod but before she could say anything the boy spoke again "what are you doing here I mean last thing I knew I was… oh I get it now I'm still dreaming."

Aqua blinked at this question before the notion of a dream caught her attention and she sighed as she recalled her second plunge into the blackness and she sighed "maybe I'm dreaming too, I hope the dwellers, the Heartless" she amended "don't get to me while I sleep."

The boy looked at her confused "Heartless?"

Aqua looked at him and smiled sadly as she said "it's nothing… Just some things I've dealt with while wandering in the dark."

The boy gave off a humorless laugh "wandering in the dark? Heh I know what that's like."

The two met each other's gaze and then Aqua extended a hand.

"I'm Aqua."

The boy reached out and shook it as he said "I'm Noctis though you can call me Noct."

Releasing contact the two shared a smile before a sound rang out.

"Uf, ow, ow, ruff!"

The two looked towards the sound which had come echoing across the water. After staring for a moment the two had been surprised when a low if colorful glow appeared before them.

It was a platform made of stained glass, square in shape and it was just there. No real noise to its appearance other than the slight ripples in the water from its displacement.

The two stared before another appeared. Then another. And another. Then more appeared until a dim path stretched out before them heading into the distance.

"Seems like someone wants us to go somewhere" Noctis said.

Aqua nodded "it would seem so…"

Noctis took a glance at Aqua "…do we go? It seems very… trap-ish."

Aqua laughed and gestured around her at the endless sand and water "is there anywhere else to go but forward along this path?"

Noctis laughed albeit bitterly "again that sounds familiar."

Aqua looked at him curiously but then looked at the path before them and after a moment the two of them hopped onto the first platform and side by side they walked.

Aqua took another look at the boy beside her. He seemed so sad and looked as if he needed some guidance and she made a promise that if anyone else got lost in the darkness she'd be their wayfinder so…

"How'd you end up here?"

Noctis gave her a glance and said "after a dark, a very dark time, I had finally reached my goal only to find that it was just… the door to my real goal, my destiny, my duty. And that all the trials, the tribulations, the suffering… the sacrifices" he went on with a cut up tone of voice making Aqua look at him sadly "may have been for nothing and the greatest sacrifice of all is yet to come. And during all this I find I have to wait and not know if my friends, my family are all right or not_" Noctis sucked in a deep breath laced with anguish. Before turning to look face Aqua.

"And it's a lot." He said simply.

Aqua nodded "I can understand that."

Noctis met her eyes and said "you can, can't you. What about you, how'd you get here?"

Aqua gave him a sad smile before walking again and after a second Noctis fell beside her as she said "like you I have a… duty and that duty led to a lot of circumstances that have been frustrating, worrying, and… heart breaking. At the end of a battle I had a choice to save myself or my friend and I chose my friend and… I fell to here. Then like you I find my fall ended a battle but not the war and now…" Aqua trailed "I don't know what's going to happen next."

Noctis nodded once "I kinda envy you."

Aqua looked at him as Noctis said "I know what comes next for me" with his gaze directed downward.

Aqua let out a breath and looked forward only to stop short while Noctis kept moving only halting when Aqua said "Noctis."

Stopping and looking up the young man could see what had attracted her attention a few platforms away was a huge octagonal platform made of stained glass too but it seemed to be more detailed than the ones they walked across.

Noctis looked backed at Aqua and gasped as something else immediately caught his attention.

"Aqua…" he said worriedly making Aqua turn around and she gave a slight start at the fact that the platforms they'd crossed to get so far were now gone.

Aqua pursed her lips but after a moment sighed "we can only go forward Noctis."

Her companion let out a huff "again this feels REALLY familiar."

Aqua gave a helpless shrug before the two moved forward. Stepping onto the platform they saw the six designs near the center but divided with three designs to the left and right.

To the right with Aqua was an image of Stormfall the keyblade she had left behind, her wayfinder, and the Mark of Mastery emblem.

To the left with Noctis was the sword his father had given him, an image of the crystal, and his family crest.

The two stared at the designs lost in thought before Noctis stiffened and twisted slightly to look back the way they came, something Aqua noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

Noctis shook his head "nothing just hearing things. Maybe a result of all this" he gestured around them "being present for too long."

"The darkness can play tricks on you." Aqua admitted softly.

And with those words Noctis turned his focus back to the mural and yet one nagging thought appeared in his mind.

 _Was that Umbra I heard?_

Then there was a new noise this one unwelcome and with it a fight began.

What Noctis didn't know though was that Umbra was in fact here and had been traversing the terrain for a while now but the dog had run into a strange situation.

Umbra paused and stared up at the strange sight that had accompanied the strange sound. Before him was a purple cat walking upright with red eyes wearing a cape with a coin purse around its neck.

The divine entity guiding or inhabiting the dog was puzzled. _How had the True King come to this place, this dream? Did this strange creature have something to do with it?_

Umbra's musings were cut short when the cat proceeded to flash a strange smile that was not good for anyone by any means which was then accompanied by a streak of light as a barrier made of hexagonal transparent patterns appeared before the dog.

The cat then leapt up and did a black flip and vanished in a puff of smoke and the same noise which predated its arrival.

Umbra growled and the ground under its feet froze solid as ice materialized under the dog. Growling further the dog stared venomously at the barrier as the ice spread in cracking noises and when the ice reached the barrier it crept up the side of the barrier making the dog growl all the more.

Meanwhile back at the platform a battle was ongoing and it was… moving along.

Noctis was a bit distracted by Aqua's battle style though.

When the strange creatures had appeared the two had leaped into action and when Aqua had summoned her sword Noctis didn't think much of it for all it looked strange but hey to each their own right?

It wasn't the way she moved as she fought either that had his focus either with her jumps or cartwheels. No what was surprising him was the way she wielded magic so casually no elemnacy, no flasks needed. Fire, ice lightning, even a few elements he didn't think possible to wield or even name. She did burn through magic power which was a bit of a relief but still he was amazed and a little jealous at how she could use magic, her spells hit no one but the enemy, and she made it look so effortless too.

Aqua for her part was more focused on the shadow creatures then Noctis, sure she found his mastery of teleportation magic impressive and his arsenal of weapons some solid, others more magically conjured interesting but truth be told she was more focused on the dark creatures out to get them.

A focus that Noctis would soon share quickly as no sooner than they had finished the current batch of enemies than new ones suddenly appeared.

Only these ones were bigger and sturdier as proved when Noctis when for one with his sword and it bounced like rubber. Noctis was then struck by one of the creatures and knocked down. Noctis looked up to see them advancing only for Aqua to land behind him and deliver a firaga right into their faces.

As Noctis withdrew the arm he had thrown up to protect his face he clenched his teeth.

"These things are too sturdy" he said aggravated.

"Maybe" Aqua said "but let's see them stand up to Spellweaver."

Noctis looked over his shoulder to ask what the hell **that** meant when his jaw dropped and he got his answer anyway.

Aqua was glowing in a purple-pink aura and her weapon was floating magically right by her hand.

Noctis couldn't stop staring as Aqua leapt forward with that dancer like grace and just unleash a stunning combo of sword strikes and pure magical attacks against the enemy for all they were worth.

Noctis stopped gaping though and climbed to his feet when he noticed that her most recent combo still hadn't taken them out so Noctis summoned his sword and went to move when Aqua's aura flashed from purple-pink to blue-white making him stop dead. His gaze growing wide again when Aqua began to spin.

From the point where she spun a whirlwind of magic began to gather about forming a vortex, one the enemies were trapped in. And what was more a gigantic blizzard spell was forming overhead and this action continued for a few more seconds before Aqua just slid to a stop and the blizzard spell and whirlwind both just exploded outwards taking all the enemies with them.

Noctis just stared at this before he let out a small laugh and shook his head dismissing his sword. Aqua looked at him from she slightly crouched panting her weapon already dismissed though she did look at him at what he spoke next.

"Aqua I, that was incredible! I've never seen magic like that before even from my dad. You're amazing."

Aqua smiled and said "thank you Noctis" laughter evident in her voice.

Then a new problem spawned when the stained glass beneath their feet cracked.

The twos jovial manner vanished in a heartbeat.

All their time fighting and this platform hadn't so much as tilted even once so to see it do so now was **very** alarming.

The two barely had a moment to take this in before a wall of wind and water whooshed up around them forming a cyclone wall around them and the platform beneath shattered sending pieces flying around them and sending the two tumbling in midair.

Noctis got his bearing quick enough and had warped onto one of the stained glass pieces which was incredibly enough floating in midair. A quick look around got Noctis to notice a very unwelcome similarity between the Leviathan incident.

Particular considering the foe they now faced was serpent based.

Noctis grew even more worried when he saw how the bottom of the cyclone had no floor just a black void.

Looking around for Aqua in concern Noctis quickly noticed her on a platform made of shards that had impossibly enough somehow gotten wedged in the walls of the cyclone and were temporarily stationary.

A quick look around showed more there were a couple of other platforms and a few more pieces suspended in midair.

As Noctis began to plan he had to stop as Aqua had already gone on the attack as she was hovering in midair her key shaped sword glowing as she channeled magic through it and with a wave she sent out a stream of projectiles each a different color. She did this again and as she reared back to launch one more salvo Noctis decided to act.

Warping in Noctis got in a few slashes in the things yellow eyes before he warped again and landed right beside Aqua who had finished her own attack.

"I think we just made it angry" Aqua said as the two observed the serpent creature's aura flicker several different colors.

"Good" Noctis said "cause I've got something for it too!" Noctis's body flashed with power as he invoked his Armiger making all the weapons of the past Kings of Lucis circle around him.

Aqua observed all this with wide eyes as within a blink Noctis had teleported right to the serpent and was attacking it along with every other weapon he had conjured.

Aqua took this took in for a moment before she nodded and raised her keyblade and began using thunder magic

Noctis launched a furious salvo of attacks and right before his energy went he used the last of his strength to warp high up in midair right in the center of the cyclone.

And this happened just as streams of lighting came surging down onto the serpent with Aqua using Thundaja. The creature reared back stunned and Noctis was quickly called out to.

"Noctis!"

Looking he saw Aqua rise into the air on an updraft her weapon glowing with light and Noctis nodded somehow knowing she wanted as he grabbed his father's glaive from the aether which too began to shine and the two whooshed down and crossed each other's paths together making a glowing x-shaped strike and kicking back from the rebound the two rose up into the air as the serpent reared back and vanished.

The two observed this for a moment before Noctis said "it wasn't particularly strong was it?"

Aqua gave a shrug "maybe it was hoping surprising us would be enough?"

The monsters strength would prove to be the least of their worries though when the energy shifted and the wind did too before with a whoosh both of them when flying down.

On pure instinct Noctis had grabbed onto Aqua and the two observed the abyss they were rushing to meet. But Aqua just shook her head and looked at Noctis who looked at the darkness with fear before sparing a glance at the abyss, and gave a frown of determination.

"Noctis" she said making the young man look at her. Grabbing his hands magic began to gather around them and Aqua pulled and spun them around and with a firm tug let go sending Noctis up elevated by the force of the toss and the magic bubble formed by her magic she had put him as she cried "GO!"

Noctis flailed in midair as he looked at Aqua whose descent had been accelerated by that stunt.

Twisting and turning uselessly he stretched an arm as if to reach out and grab her he cried out "Aqua!"

The girl for her part merely waved a hand at him in farewell and called to him "farewell Noctis, may your heart be your guiding key."

Noctis's lips twitched as he tried to say something. This whole situation reminded him unpleasantly of the dream he had of Luna after the Leviathan incident and once again he was powerless to do something.

Though something felt different about this and it for this reason as he went up and she down Noctis managed to swallow and call out to her "may you walk under the light of the stars Aqua."

The words startled her for a moment before she smiled and fell into the dark as Noctis faded into the now black sky.

Neither of them noticed the two figures standing on the final stained glass platform hidden out of sight by the shifting light and dark and the whirl of wind and water.

"…And neither of them will remember anything?" Gentiana asked the being that guided her here.

Its cape rippling in the wind the creature turned to face the woman strange sounds being made with its movement as it gave a small hop and said "bits and pieces maybe but no. Those two have suffered enough tragedy in their lives and will probably have to deal with more in the future. I'd rather spare them this pain if I can."

The woman looked down at the little gray cat with blue eyes and nodded "I see."

The cat, Chirithy it had called itself nodded "well I've got to go now. It was nice meeting you." It gave a hop again and a wave with it. After a moment Gentina raised one of her hands from their clasped position on her waist and gave a small, short wave of her own as the cat faded from sight and after a moment so did she.

Noctis stared at the glowing spirit of his father. The king of Lucis before him. At long last the dawn was almost here brought forth by what would be his sacrifice and yet even now, after all that had done. All that he had suffered his father still hesitated to do as he might ask.

Then as if from a dream Noctis heard words echoing in his mind. _May your heart be your guiding key..._

Noctis knew the voice to be female but for the life of him he couldn't recall who had said that the only thing certain was the voice called to mind eyes like clear blue water.

Noctis did not know where the voice came from of who said those words but the meaning they held resonated within him and to his father whom he had always wanted to impress and do right by he said three words.

"Trust me dad."

Those words were spoken right from Noctis's heart and the spirit of his father looked at him for a moment before taking his glaive and going for the final strike.

Aqua stood on the dark beach observing what was in front of her in puzzlement and as she looked toward the horizon where the only light came from that strange moon Aqua heard a male voice call in her mind.

 _May you walk under the light of the stars…_

Aqua couldn't recall the voices owner or what he looked like really but it did make her think if strangely sad and strong light like the moon she now saw.

Pulling her focus back to what was nearby Aqua paused and then slowly walking forward on the sand. Coming to a stop Aqua said to the figure in the black coat.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: And that was the one shot. For the record the sound in the beggining was me trying to imitate what Meow Wow sounds like in Dream Drop Distance. As for the creatures that were attacking I went with vague auras because I couldn't really decide what sort of enemies they should fight. All in all I think I did an OK job with this though my skills with fight scenes could stand to be improved maybe. As for possible follow ups for this, I can't promise anything currently but I get a lot of support for this and maybe once my current plans for my stuff clears up I'll see so it's a maybe sorry. Again I hope you like this and I do not own Final Fantasy XV or the Kingdom Hearts series in any way, shape or form. Thanks goes to the lovely people who help translate Union Cross stuff for the fans which helped me in writing this. Reviews welcome.**


End file.
